el concierto de las horas
by lixcea
Summary: Razón y locura no se distinguen en el andar de las cuerdas. ¿Lo corromperás tú al él con tu actuación o él te corromperá a ti con sus ensoñamientos?       se agradecen reviews XD
1. Notas

**Disclaimer: vocaloid ****no fue, ni es ni nunca será mío. Los personajes, sus canciones y representaciones artísticas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (si acaso algo es mío es la reinterpratición de dichas canciones y su cohesión en la presente historia)**

Notas de cuando la fatídica danza de la caja melodiosa y el seductor canto del agua gemela tendieron el telón del teatro

R: ¿Acaso oyes a los susurros de los engranes?... son hermosos.

L: ¿Saboreas las plegarias de los herejes.?.. son deleitantes.

Mu: ¿Puedes oler la vanidad de los ignorantes?... es refrescante 

Mo: ¿Has sentido el tacto de de la necedad egoísta?... es muy suave

K: ¿Te gustaría ver la completud de la pesadilla sombreada en la grandeza?... es delicioso

G: las dagas del vaivén del tiempo marcan la danza del espectáculo maniático que nos canta su crónica que trasciende sus logros manchados por el iluminamiento de la desesperación y la demencia. 

H: La culpa los dirige mientras unen a coro el desgarramiento lento y doloroso de los retazos de su ensombrecida memoria. 

A: Sólo en los rincones más oscuros del rompecabezas que alguna vez llamaron vida han de encontrar las más retorcidas respuestas para satisfacer el hambre que su ensombrecida alma les susurra a manera de látigo rasgando la putrefacta materia que los une.

G: ¿Que se entrevé en el agua donde estás sin estar y eres sin ser... una condena o una redención?...

T: Bienvenido a la macabra y maravillosa disonancia que emana la caja retorcida y el sangrante ritmo.

L: Escucha y siente cómo la maquinaria armoniosa clava sus bendiciones en las almas que se arrastran en éste lienzo en blanco...

R y L: Razón y locura no se distinguen en el andar de las cuerdas. ¿Lo corromperás tú al él con tu actuación o él te corromperá a ti con su ensoñamientos?


	2. laberinto

**Disclaimer: vocaloid ****no fue, ni es ni nunca será mío. Los personajes, sus canciones y representaciones artísticas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (si acaso algo es mío es la reinterpratición de dichas canciones y su cohesión en la presente historia)**

¿Qué se esconde en el laberinto confabulador?

Conocimiento… entendimiento…

Mucho de mi vida la he dedicado a estas dos palabras, y debo decir, la mayor parte el tiempo el trabajo ha sido más que satisfactorio.

No me considera una sabia, ni siquiera una sabia, sin embargo, parece que he llegado a un punto donde mi mente se ha topado con un abismo sin fondo…

Cierto es que he recorrido este plano en busca de las más intrincadas respuestas que eludían a la razón. Pero ha sido ese mismo fervor el que me ha aprisionado en este hoyo. Tal parece que ya no existe nada que escape a mi pensamiento dentro de este plano, pues fue en el andar desde los más prístinos mares hasta los más áridos desiertos , lo que me permitió cobijar en mi mente los más dulces susurros de conocimiento enterrados más profundamente.

…No. Por supuesto que sé de una tierra "prohibida", sellada hace eones por los más poderosos sabios. Dicen que encerraron un mal tan terrible que dicha tierra tuvo que ser "desaparecida del tiempo y desfasada del entendimiento mismo"…

Claro, en mis años de entrenamiento jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la mente la idea de contradecir las enseñanzas, pero este pesar en mi corazón es de tal magnitud, que estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de arrancármelo de mi pecho…

¿Cómo es posible tal cosa, cómo fue que algo de esa magnitud fue escupido de los mismísimos mecanismos que le dan realidad a todo lo que acontece? Debo saberlo.

Tengo que escapar de esta atadura, no debo, ni puedo, permitir que mi progreso se vea interrumpido por una minucia como lo que es llamado "la verdad pura".

El problema es que absolutamente nadie se atreve decir siquiera una palabra del asunto, ya sea por la ignorancia del tema o por una especie de de pacto de silencio por los pocos afortunados de tal conocimiento. El velo es tan espeso, que cuando me enteré, por puro accidente y por la travesura de hurgar en los papeles más secretos de la maestra, fui encerrada un mes entero en mis aposentos ordenándoseme olvidar por completo el incidente… sí… nunca vi a la maestra tan furiosa y preocupada por como ese día.

Por más que lo intenté, jamás pude dejar en el olvido esos escritos, y ahora que me encuentro en el vacío de mi pensamiento, mucho menos, es como si de repente se hubiesen convertido en mi única esperanza de salvación…

Lo primero que debo resolver es por qué, si la tierra fue exiliada del entendimiento, existen documentos sobre el asunto, además no están en cualquier lugar, están bajo la custodia de la maestra, por supuesto todos saben que los más poderosos y efectivos estudios se encuentran ahí…

¡No tiene ningún sentido que existan si nadie quiere que sean vistos, eso sin contar que se pretendía borrar de la historia todo lo relacionado con el evento!

Tendré que ingeniármelas para lograr por lo menos copiar los textos… cielo santo, si esto se llegase a saber estaré más que perdida… pero mi sed vale la pena, no me dejaré vencer por un relato que, hasta ahora, no parece tener ni pies ni cabeza, JA.

Si los relatos son, de una manera u otra, fidedignos, será tiempo de emprender un segundo viaje, claro necesito una excusa perfecta… bueno ya pensaré en ello en su momento, por ahora debo concentrarme en la ardua tarea que me espera, pues si la maestra en serio me tiene tanto estima como para nombrarme "la decodificadora" entonces ya es hora de afrontar la prueba máxima, incluso si eso significa dejar a un lado a la mismísima maestra…

**Entrada I, Gummi "la decodificadora"**

"_La carne ríe y los huesos bailan_

_¿Dónde la luna pícara brilla con la intensidad para hacer hervir la sangre?_

_¡Marca la caja melodiosa la muerte del ayer y el nacimiento del mañana… haz de caminar siempre por el sendero desollador!"_


End file.
